


Dead.

by Livisnotok



Series: Umbrella Academy One-Shots [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Author Is Not Funny, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author needs help, Claustrophobia, Elevator, Everyone needs help :), Five Hargreeves cares, He knows what its like, He's addicted again, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Has PTSD, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus has problems, Klaustrophobia :), Luther is quiet, Mausoleums, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug, but we knew that already, editing? What editing?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livisnotok/pseuds/Livisnotok
Summary: Klaus jumped up and went back to the doors, sobbing while he punched them, his knuckles becoming bloody. He wasn’t strong enough. He continued to beat the doors, opting to use his head instead. He beat his own head against the door as hard as he could, ignoring the black dots fading into his vision. He needs to get out! Why was no one letting him out?WHY WAS NO ONE LETTING HIM OUT?or-Klaus isn't a fan of small spaces, and he may have killed his siblings.DISCLAIMER: This work was inspired by another author, their account is in the notes. This also deals with PTSD- and I do not have that. I don't want to insult anyone or cause ANY problems.
Series: Umbrella Academy One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064609
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So hi. This is now a separate work. I had this and one other chapter combined to make a one-shots thing, but I liked it better to be separate. I don't want anyone to think that was like a series or anything, because it wasn't. I'm just going to be posting one-shots on their own now :)
> 
> This was inspired by Panicroom by NoodlerDoodler (check theirs out!)

It wasn’t unusual for Klaus to show up late, not even in the slightest. Klaus thought he should just not go, they don’t need him there anyway. They have it under control. If anything, Klaus would only make it worse. Convincing their dad that he is their dad? You don’t need the family fuck up there to help.

In the end, Ben convinced him to go. If nothing else it would show their siblings he was trying now.

He was feeling pretty good today, alcohol-filled his stomach as his head turned, no one was screaming in his face, and Ben wasn’t lecturing him. It was a good day, so far. Then he saw Five enter the elevator, the rest of the siblings moving slowly behind him. Klaus didn’t think Five knew they were there.

What Klaus didn’t know was that the elevator was small, like really small. It was barely going to fit Luther by himself. Klaus didn’t like this, he didn’t like this at all. You know what? He doesn’t think they noticed him, he could just leave. He could take the stairs, they wouldn’t have to know. Ben was staring as Klaus swayed on his feet, his glare saying all.

“You can’t go anywhere right now,” and Klaus thought that was embarrassing, like really Ben? You’re a ghost, you can go anywhere you want to! And you choose to stand next to your drunk brother and lecture him through glares and, sometimes, actual words.

Klaus didn’t know why, maybe the fact that he could barely say a sentence did it to him, but he entered the elevator. He stood behind Luther, already feeling the walls closing. Ben was there, why wasn’t Ben helping? Did Ben not notice the walls closing? Why did no one else notice?

Klaus leaned against the elevator wall and put a hand on his stomach. Slightly to ease the pain in his stomach but mostly to grip onto his shirt. He was trying to control his own fear. He pretended not to notice how the darkness crept into his sight. No matter how hard he gripped, the walls kept inching closer.

_And closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer_

And closer until Klaus tried to inch into the middle of the elevator, hoping to spare his life a few more seconds. Now the ceiling was dropping

_Closer and closer and closer and closer and closer_

Klaus lost the battle with his own mind, he slowly slipped down the wall. He didn’t notice how his siblings didn’t even spare a glance at him. Klaus thought he might die; as the walls almost trapped him. But they didn’t get the chance to.

He wasn’t in the elevator anymore.

The grey walls screamed at him as Klaus immediately covered his ears, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. His chest tightened as he gripped the hair resting on top of his ears. The screaming grew louder and louder as he returned to a fetal position in the corner, sobbing.

His father was in the corner, watching with a displeased face, watching his watch with annoyance.

“You must conquer your fear, number 4. Otherwise it will consume you,” his fathers famous speech run in his mind.

“I’m not afraid of them,” Klaus mumbled weakly. He didn’t stop crying, it only became worse as the hiccuping started and he couldn’t catch his own breath.

“Clearly, number 4- I will leave you here for another day,” Reginald announced before he was gone. Klaus just sobbed harder than he thought was possible

“No, no, no, no,no,” he mumbled over and over again. It felt so _real_.

“KLAUS!” He vaguely heard Ben’s voice, it snapped through his brain.

The mausoleum slowly faded, but the ghosts didn’t. His siblings were chatting amongst themselves and it seemed as if the elevator wasn’t moving. That’s because it wasn’t.

Klaus snapped.

The ghosts screamed and wailed in the elevator, now mixed with the hundreds his siblings killed. He pushed past Luther, hearing the man grumble about space, but nothing registered.

He didn’t realize his fingernails crawling against the door, desperate to open them. He didn’t notice his siblings murmuring about attention. All he could see was that goddamn mausoleum door.

“Fuck, fuck,” Klaus sobbed. He dropped to the floor and continued scratching at the door.

His father stood there as Klaus was about to be let out, before slamming the door shut in his face.

“Five more hours,” his father spat.

“No! Please! Let me out!” Klaus begged. He punched against the mausoleum door, hoping to be free.

Klaus vaguely felt something pull his hands away, but he needed out.

So he fought back. That something ended pulling him away from the mausoleum door. He was back in the corner now as ghosts grabbed and tore at his arms. He continued to wail obnoxiously as he heard his fathers sigh outside of the door.

The ghosts continued to ravage him, beating him senseless, he didn’t see the mausoleum anymore. He saw Ben beside him, but the elevator still wouldn’t move, and he needed to leave. He needed to go home, get out his stash, and shoot up until he was actually dead in a ditch.

He stared at nothing. He still heard his fathers taunting voice, the ghosts still surrounded him, and the walls were still closing in on him.

Klaus jumped up and went back to the doors, sobbing while he punched them, his knuckles becoming bloody. He wasn’t strong enough. He continued to beat the doors, opting to use his head instead. He beat his own head against the door as hard as he could, ignoring the black dots fading into his vision. He needs to get out! Why was no one letting him out?

He felt arms grab his head roughly and hold it back, hearing someone mutter about an overdose, he needed out. He elbowed whoever was behind him as his breathing became more rapid and short.

WHY WAS NO ONE LETTING HIM OUT?!

He threw his own body against the door as he slid down it in his dizzy state. He looked back to see the cold grey walls creeping back into his mind. He knitted his eyes shut.

“Not again! I swear I didn’t mean it!” Klaus begged in a mumble. If he yelled Father would leave him there for another day.

“Shit! No, please, I- please. Dad!” Klaus continued. He threw his hands into his hair and tugged as hard as he was physically capable to.

He didn’t notice the burning of his scalp, or how some of the strands stayed in his hands the whole time, not making any pressure. He turned in on himself, throwing his head in between his knees as sobs wracked his body.

“Klaus please! We need you to focus,” he heard someone saying. They sounded panicked. Ghosts aren’t usually worried for him, that’s new.

He locked eyes with a small girl, eyes hollow with bloodstains riding down her head. She smiled as blood gushed from her mouth. The gaping hole in her chest was dripping blood slowly. She took this as her cue, lunging at Klaus.

He felt her cold hand on his neck, squeezing. He couldn’t breathe. He panicked and tried to take as many breaths as he could manage, but none of them seemed to satisfy him.

He felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder, a presence loomed over him. But he couldn’t focus on that. A man with no eyes stared at Klaus as he waved slowly. Klaus clawed at his own eyes roughly. He didn’t want to see them anymore.

“The more you scream the longer you stay, number 4. This childish fear is ridiculous,” his father shouted from outside. Klaus stiffened.

Another hand on his other shoulder.

A woman in the back laughed as a knife stuck out from her neck, coming out the other end.

The hands gripped him more firmly.

A little boy in the back had gashes lining his face and his name was carved into his forehead. He was killed by his father.

Klaus felt that presence shuffle in front of him.

Diego’s dead body appeared in front of Klaus. His scar was finished across his face, where it one ended it was continued until it went to the very edge of Diego’s face. His arm lay limp as his ears bled profusely. Klaus could see the inside of his throat as though the killer cut his throat in half.

“Klaus” someone snapped in front of his face.

Klaus felt dizzy, his vision as blurry as the world became a haze. He blinked a couple of times, noticing his sobbing as he breathed roughly.

“You back with us?” Diego, that was Diego. No, it couldn’t be, Diego is dead. Klaus just saw him.

His other siblings watched as well, are they dead too? At least it seemed like they died peacefully. Ben must’ve taught Diego how to clean up in the afterlife. Speaking of Ben, where was the bastard? Did he leave since Klaus didn’t need a babysitter anymore? Ben can’t leave! Klaus isn’t ready for Ben to be gone.

His breathing grew more intense.

Why were all his siblings dead? Did he kill them? Dad always said if he didn’t get over his fear his incompetence would become a liability to the team. His family would die. Because of him.

No! He didn’t mean to kill them! He loved those assholes. They can’t be dead, they’re right in front of him. But so is that dead teenager in the corner, what’s the difference

“Klaus?” Allison asked. Her corpse moved forward slightly, crouching behind dead Diego. They got used to this really fast, Ben took a few days to figure out his density, since he floats and shit.

“How’d it happen?” Klaus asked. The least he could do was figure out how he killed them. Maybe then he could use it on himself.

“How’d what happen?” Five asked from the sidelines. Damn, he must be so pissed! Forty-something years in an apocalypse just to die from his pussy of a brother.

“How’d you.. you know,” Klaus mumbled. He didn’t want to clarify, he wasn’t in the mood for embarrassment.

“Klaus, buddy, look at me.” Diego sternly said. When Klaus didn’t, because he wasn’t ready to see his brother's open throat or scar again, Diego forced him to by moving his head over.

“Explain,” he said shortly.

“How’d you... die?” Klaus asked quietly. Nobody answered. Nobody even seemed to breathe.

“Klaus... we didn’t die.” Vanya said shaking her head in the back. Klaus just stared at Diego, who seemed to want to kill Klaus. That was normal, he wouldn’t be surprised if Diego attacked him right now.

The elevator jolted.

Klaus whimpered, throwing his hands over his ears again. He screwed his eyes as tight as he possibly could. He barely recognized the blue flash in front of him, or Diego stepping off to the side.

“Klaus,” Fives's young voice rang through his head. Klaus couldn’t believe he killed them; especially five! He was older than them, but he still looked younger. And Klaus still saw that brother he grew up with.

He felt hands grip his cheeks fairly roughly. Klaus moved his eyes slowly to look at Five, terrified that the scars might show up.

“You’re in an elevator, you’re not there. We’re all fine, annoyed, but healthy. Come back.” Five said roughly. He was hiding his care, though he wouldn’t be over here if he didn’t.

Klaus stared.

“I saw Diego. He was definitely dead,” Klaus muttered. He ignored the sad look that crossed Diego’s face.

“That didn’t happen. That was just,” Five taps Klaus’s forehead, “all in here,”

Klaus didn’t buy it. He was in the mausoleum, he had to be.

“You aren’t there,” Five repeated as Klaus let out another sob.

“I saw it,” Klaus muttered weakly.

The elevator jolted again.

Klaus groaned. He clawed at the doors again, banging his head against them every so often.

“Let me out! Dad please!” Klaus pleaded. It louder than he meant it to be.

Arms wrapped around him and dragged him backward, he hit the person frantically, but their grip never lightened. He was gently lifted off the ground, but he barely recognized it as he was put back on the ground quickly.

He felt someone next to him, an arm draped around his shoulder. It was comforting, but he needed to get out! Why wasn’t anyone letting him leave?

“Please! I-I need ou-out,” he stuttered out, the grip only tightened as he tried to get out of it.

“They can’t fix it,” he heard someone mutter a little farther away. Fix what? Him? Klaus didn’t need fixing, as soon as dad let him out he’d join his siblings. No harm, no foul.

“Please,” he pleaded again. The person didn’t budge.

Eventually he gave up, his body too tired to fight back as he leaned into the persons' side. It was a man. Klaus wondered when ghosts could touch him, he knew he could do it, but not when he was in this state. If his siblings were alive, they’d be so jealous! But they weren’t, because Klaus killed them. And now they had the nerve to act like they felt sorry for him? Rude.

“Klaus, you aren’t there. We’re all alive and healthy. Five’s going to go get someone to fix the elevator, it’s going to be fine,” Klaus heard a woman’s voice. Must be Vanya, she seemed the most annoyed with being dead. Besides Luther, who wouldn’t say anything.

Klaus sat there for what felt like forever, giving weak attempts at escapes, electing to just stay here and die. His body wasn’t happy though, since it continued to make him live. It was torture. Eventually the ‘elevator’ he was in felt as if it was moving again. The whisperers of his dead siblings seemed excited about this for some unknown reason.

Klaus felt someone lift him again, and he made a brief attempt at escaping. They only held tighter.

Oh god, he was tied up now. Dad must’ve gotten tired of his habits, he’s done  
that before.

But dad must’ve taken it easier on him, untying him shortly after tying him.

“Klaus? You with us?” Allison’s voice. Why did they care? They were stuck with him until he let them go, they had plenty of time to spend with him. Klaus couldn’t imagine being so eager to hang out with himself.

“Klaus,” Five again. His face was back into the cold grip of the dead, at least Five certainly didn’t suffer. He seemed pretty normal.

“You’re in a restaurant. It’s the 1960s. We’re here to have a meeting. Do you remember who it’s with?” Five asked. What a ridiculous thing to say. Klaus wasn’t going to a meeting! Not if dad had anything to say about it anyway.

His vision cleared slightly. He was sat at a chair next to a round table, Five was in front of him, eyes determined. His siblings scattered around the table. Why were they here? They can’t eat.

Except, Luther was eating. A lot actually. Dead can’t eat. Bens complained about that for years.

“You guys are alive?” Klaus asked. His voice was weak and small, tinted with rasp from his pleading.

“Sadly,” Diego muttered. Klaus didn’t get it.

“Where’d you go?” Vanya asked. She still seemed annoyed, was Klaus just being a bother?

“Doesn’t matter,” he said simply. He already put them through a meltdown, they didn’t need a sob story too.

Klaus forced himself out of Five’s grip. He grabbed a piece of fruit from the centerpiece, plopping it into his mouth, trying to pretend he wasn’t freaking out.

His siblings wanted to ask more questions, he could see it on their faces. The doors opening made them drop it. Klaus saw his father. The one he just panicked over.

Klaus put his head down and didn’t look back up until his father was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if this was edited so... I'm sorry if it's not.


End file.
